


anomali

by NairelRaslain



Series: karena kita sama tidak warasnya dengan dunia [4]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elemental sibling, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Incest, M/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: Karena mereka adalah wujud dari ketidakwarasan itu sendiri.[Berisi kumpulandrabbleyang tidak saling terkoneksi]





	1. Halilintar/Ice: tidak apa-apa

**Author's Note:**

> **Disklaimer** : _Boboiboy_ merupakan properti sah milik Monsta.  
>  **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**  
>  AU. mereka sudah besar, sudah legal buat adegan M (anuan dan darah-darah) /njir  
> (Ohya, sebenarnya saya lagi hiatus, sih, tapi nggak tahan buat meluncurkan(?) ini karena BBB ulang tahun, ehe, maafin)  
> 

“Halilintar,” panggil Ice ketika bibir Halilintar meninggalkan sudut matanya. “Apakah … aku baru saja membunuh Taufan?”

Ice menatap ke kedalaman mata Halilintar dan menemukan pantulan Taufan yang terkelepar di atas lantai. “Tidak apa-apa.” Jawaban datang dari Halilintar yang kemudian memberikan kecupan panjang di bibir Ice. “Kau mencintaiku, maka itu tidak apa-apa.”

Ice menyambar leher Halilintar, mencium aroma liar (yang panas dan membakar) yang menguar dari tubuh Halilintar. “Yang lain—“

“Mereka tidak akan peduli.” Ice menutup matanya begitu merasakan sepasang tangan yang merambat naik di punggungnya.

Ah, peduli setan dengan itu semua. Sentuhan yang kakak tertuanya berikan benar-benar membuatnya kepayang.


	2. Taufan/Blaze: siapa yang kaulihat?

“Siapa yang kaulihat, Blaze?”

Blaze menjeritkan nama Taufan sebelum akhirnya, dengan napasnya yang pendek-pendek, ia menjawab, “Ice—AHH!”

Tangan Taufan menelusuri garis pipi Blaze sampai ke pelipis. “Kau harusnya melihatku,” pangkas Taufan cekatan. “Aku lelah melihatnya dalam matamu.”

Senyum Taufan terkembang melihat Blaze yang kepayahan di bawahnya. “Aku … lelah dengan semua ini, Taufan.”

Taufan mendengus. “Jawabanmu seharusnya tidak seperti itu, ‘kan?”

Nama Taufan kembali diserukan (diselingi dengan sumpah serapah) dan Blaze membuka mulut, “Bu-buat aku melihatmu.”

“Tentu saja.”

Dan Blaze terus menjeritkan nama Taufan (sampai Taufan puas dan sampai Taufan merasa menang) sampai matahari mengintip sepanjang kusen jendela.


	3. Ice/Gempa: tidak sesederhana itu

“Sudah mau pergi?”

Gempa memasang kancing kemejanya sampai menyentuh leher, “Apa lagi, memangnya?”

Sebelum tangan Gempa berhasil menyentuh daun pintu, Ice menyambarnya duluan. “Begitu? Jadi hanya sebatas itu _malam-malam kita_ bagimu?”

Selarik napas dibuang kasar. “Ice,” panggil Gempa, “kalau Halilintar bangun dan tahu kita belum siap-siap—“

“Kaupikir aku peduli?” Ice bergerak cepat, mencuri satu kecupan di leher Gempa. “Dan lagi, kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.”

Gempa berdecak, berusaha untuk tidak menghajar Ice (bagaimanapun Ice itu adiknya). “Ice—“

“Bagiku tidak begitu,” sambar Ice dengan nada dalam, “ _malam-malam kita_ tidak pernah sesederhana itu, Gempa.”


	4. Halilintar/Blaze: seberapa besar?

“Dari skala satu sampai sepuluh, seberapa besar kemungkinan kau suka perempuan?”

Blaze terkikik, “Nol, kurasa?”

“Kurasa? Tidak yakin, eh?”

Tawa Blaze meledak, “Entahlah? Tapi bukannya itu tidak penting? Toh aku masih bersamamu.” Blaze tertawa lagi, “Dan kau pasti akan membuat mereka seperti itu, ‘kan?”

Sepasang mata Halilintar bergerak menatap sudut ruangan, mendapati mayat perempuan di sana. Perut yang dirobek paksa, usus yang terburai (yang setengahnya tersangkut di pintu nakas), bola-bola mata—

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di sudut bibir Halilintar.

—ah. “Hei, Blaze, mau bermain?”

“Apakah menyenangkan?”

Blaze merasakan tangan Halilintar yang lengket (dan beraroma amis) menyentuh rahangnya, “Lebih dari menyenangkan.”


	5. Blaze/Ice: mari tidur

“Blaze, berisik.”

Blaze mendengus, “Aku _cuma_ mengurus—”

“Tapi itu suara perempuan!” Ice meletakkan kepala di bibir ranjang, mengawasi Blaze lekat. “Cepatlah, aku _ngantuk_!”

Blaze menyambar bibir Ice cekatan, “ _Nanggung_ , belum bagian serunya.” Melihat wajah kesal Ice, tawa Blaze meledak. “Mau sesuatu? Jantung, misalnya?”

“Kau mirip Halilintar kalau begini.” Ice mengerang. “Aku nggak sudi menyimpan jantung jalang itu. Singkirkan!”

“Siap, bos!” Sebenarnya Blaze masih ingin mengurus perempuan yang _disentuh_ sedikit lagi pasti mati itu, tapi mendengar Ice mengomel, Blaze membuang napas. “Aku datang, Ice,” ujarnya setelah selesai memotong sepuluh bagian tubuh perempuan itu dan membungkusnya dalam kotak berpita merah mentereng.


	6. Gempa/Taufan: jangan rewel

“A-ah! Sakit!”

Tangan Gempa mengusap pipi Taufan. “Jangan mengeluh.”

Namun, Taufan makin menggila. Taufan menjeritkan nama Gempa dengan keras dan memberontak seperti orang kesetanan.

Taufan menggelinjang. “Sakit, Gempa!”

“Kau merepotkan.” Gempa menarik kuat ikatan di tubuh Taufan dan menatap Taufan di bawahnya. “Omong-omong, kau punya mata yang bagus. Aku suka, rasanya ingin mencongkel—ah, sudah kulakukan, ternyata.”

“Berengsek! Jangan yang satunya—ARGH!”

“Dasar bocah banyak tingkah.” Gempa ambil langkah dan Taufan langsung tenang (tidak memberontak, tidak rewel, dan tidak bernapas). “Kan sudah kubilang aku ini ingin menjagamu, jadi mulai sekarang aku bisa mengawasimu. Kau kupajang di kamarku saja, ya, Taufan?”


	7. Ice/Taufan: malam

“Tidak bisa tidur?” Taufan menggulingkan tubuhnya ke sisi kiri ranjang ketika Ice merangkak naik ke ranjangnya. “Tumben.”

“Bukan.” Taufan menatap Ice lewat sudut mata. “Aku memang tidak berniat tidur, kok.”

Taufan menduga-duga, apakah mungkin meteor akan jatuh menghantam rumah mereka? “Serius? _Tidak mau tidur_? _Kau, Ice_?”

“Ya Tuhan, nadamu benar-benar menyebalkan.”

“Habisnya!” Taufan tertawa pendek. “Lalu kau mau apa?” Jangan bilang Ice mau mengajak Taufan main _game_ semalam suntuk—

“Aku _hanya_ ingin menghabiskan malam bersamamu, kok.”

—oh. Taufan mengangguk-angguk. Eh, bentar. “Ta-tanganmu—ah!”

Ketika Ice membasahi bibirnya sendiri dan menatap Taufan _seperti itu_ , Taufan tahu malamnya kali ini adalah bencana.


	8. Halilintar/Gempa: koleksi-koleksi

“Kalau alasanmu karena kita _saudara_ dan kau menyayangiku sebagai _saudara_ , aku menolak.” Ucapan Halilintar berhasil membuat Gempa menelan ludah. “Yah, aku memang tidak menerima penolakan, sih.”

“Ta-tapi memang seperti itu.” Gempa kalang kabut begitu Halilintar menatapnya lurus. “Maksudku, yang seperti ini saja sudah bagus—“

“ _Seperti ini_ bagaimana?” Jantung Gempa nyaris melompat. “Aku juga menyayangimu dengan sama.”

_Karena itulah_! Gempa bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. “Halilintar—“

“Aku juga menyayangi yang lain.” Gempa membeku. “Lihat, ini bola mata Taufan, Blaze, Ice, Thorn, dan Solar. Jadi—”

Gempa meneguk air liur dengan susah payah. _Bahaya, bahaya_!

“—hanya milikmu yang belum kukoleksi, Gempa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Karena bentuknya _drabble_ (dengan maksimal seratus kata), maka jadilah pendek-pendek begini.  
>  Akan dilanjutkan kapan pun ada ide dan ada waktu, ehe.  
> Pertama kali debut(?) di _fandom_ ini, jadi mohon bantuannya.  
>  (Omong-omong bisa kasih tahu kenapa _fandom_ ini begitu memikat? Saya sudah terjerat, nih. /halah)  
>  **Nairel Raslain.**


End file.
